Of A White Winter Preview
by GP-HY-PSLRV
Summary: A dead city, a man willing to save what is lost, and new identity to wage war against former comrades.i dont own gundam wing but i own the characters i make up


Of A White Winter

BY:

ReMiNiScEnCe-of-a-HeArT

A Family

The air was crisp and dry with more than a chill. Breaths were made visible to all who were near. It was one of those days that turn blood to ice and joints become stiff. Walking down the streets of an old city in what was once a nation, Heero bit his chapped lips on his way to his destination. Charm City was his town now; which was one part of a nation known for its power and for the _freedom_ it offered.

Before the war it was in one of its own. Crime had made it one of the most dangerous in the US. It was in a struggle to get money in to be able to support itself. Now it needed a silent protector. It was as though every corner held a new obstacle. It was still very dangerous. The agreement for no weapons was nothing more than a piece of paper with ink on it. The black market was still very much alive, and Charm City was a new post of its wide vending. People needed weapons to survive the brutal atmosphere that was a result of the last war. Total peace was impossible. What was made after the war was but cover-up on a zit.

Finally Heero arrived at his warehouse/factory. In the twenty-first century, it was one of many in which burned down. What the public didn't know was that the owners didn't have the money to rebuild. So once the area was discovered vacant, a few gangs fought over who should have rights to it. Drugs and prostitution were many of the undercover aspects of the building remains. It was rather sad to see how the once respected buildings were now used for the lowest of crimes and some of humanities dirtiest secrets. It wasn't a thing to be proud of, but Heero was indeed happy to have purchased the buildings. Now it was his job to vacate them once again. Even the authorities said no when he asked them for assistance.

Walking in the black double doors that had nails and shattered wood attached and at the floor, Heero looked in to the tall building that had once been layered with floors. It was nothing short of a hangar like place now, with only places where the paint had parted to show where the old floors once stood. The building was rather secure by the looks of it. A camera could be seen eyeing itself on the door. No doubt there would be more around to follow his every move. There were many tents and tables set up, easily showing the black market had itself a place of interest here. It was very obvious the reason the authorities laughed at Heero when he said he would take his own time and clear them out in a day.

At the other end of the market like arrangement a man started to walk towards Heero. Dressed in black with a red trench coat, a man with pale blue eyes and pale white skin in contrast to his jet black hair could have been Zeck's twin. The resemblance in posture and the ice of his eyes never wavering, made Heero suspect nothing more than that. Heero's hand lingered at his gun as the man approached him.

"My name is Leon, and I would like to ask you to leave. The market is closed on Sundays, and you do not look as a type to be welcomed here." The man announced in a cold and unreceptive tone.

"I can't follow your request, and I would like to tell you mine. I am the owner of the property, and am here-by forcing you to leave." Heero retorted.

"You must understand this, I have full authority over this building, and I will tell you now that even the authorities will not aid you. This is you final warning, you are not welcome here. Leave."

"You must not have heard me correctly, _I_ am personally empting this building. If you don't want any conflict, I suggest you take it upon yourself to get everyone out immediately." Heero's blood boiled.

"I refuse. If you knew who I am you would be running right now. Perhaps I should inform you. I am a Gundam Pilot. I fought in the war and brought peace, but I did not wish for disarmament. I was the Pilot of the winged gundam, the most feared. Perhaps you would be more willing to leave now…" the lies immerged, and Heero could only laugh to himself.

"All lies. You really don't know anything do you? If you did Pilot the Winged Gundam, then tell me where is it? I believe it was known as 01." Heero asked.

"Here in this building." Leon replied. And Heero smiled. "Do you not believe me?"

"The Winged Gundam, 01 was blown up in space when being piloted by Lady Une in a effort to save Kushranada. But only the pilot would know that, for you see the remains of the Gundam were salvaged after the war by the pilot, and needed a place to be stored." Heero had shocked himself at the amount of information he had just put out. Yet the shock on the man's face was rather a good reward.

"So, you know I'm a fake, but no one here does. Therefore I'll just have to kill you before they know and kill me." The man worry was written on his face.

"Perhaps you just are dumb. My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure. If you knew about the war, the name would ring a bell. Perhaps I should tell you, but why bother." Heero couldn't wait to shove it down this guy's throat.

Leon pulled out a gun and aimed and fired, but it was to late, Heero jumped and fired at his hitting his hand. Landing behind him, Heero held him still.

"My name is Heero Yuy, the pilot of the Winged Gundam, Wing Zero, and once Epyon. It's a pleasure." Heero drop the man to his knees. The aimed his gun to his forehead.

Cheers and congratulates were offered all around, and people came out of their coves and hiding places. Heero stood in shock, and didn't expect such a corny ending to such an event.

"Master Heero, this man had threatened us a few years ago with a painted Leo, and claimed it was a new Gundam. We may be involved in the black market, but we were never prepared to be up against a Gundam here, so we complied. Here you freed us, and we are in debt to you. My name is Malcolm, and I had been in charge here before that." The history was opened.

"I had no intention for any of this, all I wanted was this factory for a reason, and I was not expecting this. You are free to leave, but Leon will go to the jail." Heero was flustered. He didn't want any of this, weak people.

"This was the main culprit, but the building is still infested with people, and I don't think there going to leave. You were right, and I will live with that." Heero left the police in fear of the building so that he would never be disturbed.

When he returned, he parked Wing Zero and the Winged Gundam in the warehouse. The building was rather huge, but he was in need of the space, and equipment. He walked back to the factory area, and found the people to still be there.

"I told you to leave." Heero's anger surfaced.

"Master Heero, we talked while you were away, and have come to a agreement. We would like to stay, and reopen the black market post. We would also like to ask your permission to build living quarters here, and a hotel like place. We would also like to help you, and ask you to lead us, and protect us." Malcolm announced.

"I wasn't…" Heero was at a loss of words. He could use them, and it could prove to help, but he was a loner, and hated people. Or did he? It made him feel bad, so he decided… "Alright, I didn't expect to be in this situation, but I might as well. Just don't call me master, call me Kane." Everyone cheered once more, and work began. Over a month later, the 200 people that looked up to their new hero were finished the work.

The doors reopened and the hotel was ready. However only the people were prepared, and Heero was not. The rest of the year went by and summer was soon coming, but so was a guest that was unexpected, and furious.


End file.
